Broken
by Uchiha Satahi
Summary: Terlalu jauh untuk mengharap cintamu ,bagaimana rasa ibamu?
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Hai Minna-san, ini adalah FF pertama Rani(panggilan akrab)jadi silahkan baca ya..,

 **Naruto dkk milik Mashahi Kishimoto**

 **Rate** : **M**

 **Warning : 18+ .Typo(S), OOC**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Chapter** **1**

 **Hinata POV**

Aku adalah seorang gadis biasa yang sebatang kara, aku tidak memiliki teman apalagi orang tua sungguh malang nasibku. Tapi kemalangan ku tidak bertahan lama saat aku bertemu Uchiha Mikoto saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun, aku tidak sengaja menemukan dompetnya di taman waktu itu dan aku segera mengembalikan ke alamat yang ada disana. Dari sana aku mulai mengenalnya, sampai dia mengangkatku sebagai anaknya saat ibu asuhku meninggal dunia.

"Hinata.."

"Iya Mikoto-sama" Balasku sembari menundukan kepala.

"Kemasi pakaianmu, kau akan di antar Kakashi untuk tinggal bersama anakku" Jelasnya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan dan segera pamit untuk mengemasi semua pakaianku, aku berjalan seperti biasa menuju kamar yang sudah aku tempati selama lima maksudku enam tahun tahun terakhir ini. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama aku sudah mengemasi semua yang kurasa cukup penting, tidak masalah kemanapun aku pergi nanti. Sekolahku sudah selesai sampai kelas 12 menengah atas karena aku belajar dengan _home schooling_ dan menjalani akselerasi selama ini.

"Ittemairimasu" Ujarku seraya menunduk di hadapan Uchiha Mikoto sebelum memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarku nanti.

Aku memandangi Uchiha Mikoto yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan mataku, entah kenapa sangat berat untuk berpisah dengan sosok wanita yang telah menggantikan fungsi ibu untukku. Setelah dua jam perjalanan aku dan Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk di perjalanan nanti.

 **xxx**

Cukup berat saat aku mencoba membuka pelupuk lavenderku, Kakashi tersenyum simpul saat membukakan pintu sebelah kanan tempatku duduk. Setelah Kakashi mengantar diriku serta beberapa bawaanku di depan sebuah pintu apartermen mewah , dia meninggalkanku dengan sebuah _key card_ yang membuatku harus memberanikan diri membuka pintu apartermen milik orang lain.

 _ceklek_

Saat kubuka pintu semua lampu menyala seketika, aku hanya bisa tercengang melihat betapa sempurnanya tatanan apartermen ini. Semua barang tersusun rapi dengan warna hitam dan biru mendominasi ruangan ini. Aku tidak berani untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan ini, aku meletakan koperku di belakang pintu setelah aku mengambil piyama. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekat pintu masuk ini, setelah mandi aku hanya duduk diam di bangku dekat wastafel sampai aku tertidur.

"Bau apa ini!"

Aku segera membulatkan lavenderku dan segera berdiri dari posisiku, menghampiri sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu ada di belakang pintu dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam seakan ingin mengulitiku.

"Sasuke-sama?a-"

"Beraninya kau!"Ujarnya memotong kalimatku dan segera memojokan ku di dinding.

Sasuke terlihat sangat marah dan menarik kasar pergelangan tanganku ke sebuah kamar, kamar? aku berusaha menolaknya tapi justru tamparan panas mendarat di pipi sebelah kananku.

 **Brak!**

Sasuke mendorong kasar tubuhku ke atas ranjang, dia segera melepaskan semua pakaianku tanpa ada satu yang tertinggal. Takut itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini tapi aku hanya diam kaku, aku melihat Sasuke melepaskan kemeja putihnya dan mulai menindih tubuhku.

"Hen.."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku aku merasakan geli yang sangat saat Sasuke mulai memainkan dua bukit kembarku dan mengunci satu-satunya jalan keluar suaraku. Aku merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana digesek-gesekan pada daerah sensitif milikku.

"Em..ja..ngan..."

 _ **Plakk**_

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolakku!"

Panas itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, sayup-sayup aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dariku. Rasa lega yang aku rasakan segera sirna saat Sasuke membuka re-sleting celananya dan memasangkan sesuatu disana. Sasuke terlihat menyeringai melihat ke arahku dan segera menindih tubuh ku yang kini sama polos dengan dirinya. Aku meronta sekuat tenagaku aku tidak bisa seperti ini,

"Henti..kan.."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan diriku. Sasuke justru membekap ku dengan bibirnya. Sasuke terus melumat bibirku kasar. Awalnya aku merasa sakit , lama kelamaan aku merasa ada sensasi yang berbeda pada setiap sentuhan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menjilati payudaraku secara pelan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras yang tidak sengaja menyentuh daerah sensitif ku.

"Ah...eh...m..."

Desahan demi desahan terdengar jelas di ruangan ini , aku melihat dengan jelas junior Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak itu . Sasuke mulai menggesekkan juniornya pada daerah sensitifku,

"Ah..uh..em..Sas..ah.."

Sasuke menyeringai menang mendegar desahanku, dia terus memainkan juniornya di bagian bawah tubuhku. Semua ini membuatku gila, Sasuke yang terus berusaha mempermainkanku. Sampai-

"Memohonlah ..." Ujar Sasuke sambil membelai lembut bukit kembarku.

"Ah..ah...Sasuke...aku.."

Sasuke yang sudah dikuasai nafsu nya , segera memasukkan juniornya secara paksa pada vaginaku yang masih sangat sempit. Aku benar benar merasakan perih yang amat sangat dengan darah yang mulai mengalir menuruni selangkanganku. Rintihanku tidak dihiraukan Sasuke, Sasuke terus berusaha memasukkan seluruh juniornya dalam vaginaku yang sudah basah .

"Ah!"

"Inilah surga dunia.."Ujar Sasuke saat berhasil memasukkan seluruh juniornya pada vaginaku. Sasuke tidak memberiku waktu istirahat, dia sekarang mulai menggenjot juniornya secara perlahan dengan kedua tangannya terus memainkan kedua bukit kembarku.

"Ah!..en..ah..Sas..agh..."

"aku...ah..akh!"Ujar Sasuke terpotong saat dia mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Sedangkan aku merasa sangat lelah entah untuk orgasme yang ke berapa untukku.

Sasuke menggerakan juniornya in out kali ini aku merasakan pergerakannya sangat lembut dan membuatku merasa sakit dan nikmat di waktu bersamaan . Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Ah...em...ah..Sasuke..ah.."

"Ah...n...ah.."

Sasuke terus melakukan gerakan in out nya seperti tidak ada kata lelah untuknya, sedangkan aku mulai melihat tidak jelas ke arah wajahnya yang masih berada di atasku saat ini.

 **Hinata POV end**

 **...**

Pagi hari yang sangat dingin mungkin karena ini awal tahun , hari pertama di Kyoto dengan rasa sakit yang sangat di sekujur tubuh Hinata,meski tidak mungkin Hinata ingin sekali kembali ke Tokyo bersama Mikoto-sama. Udara dingin pagi ini sampai terasa sangat menusuk di kulit putih Hinata yang terekspose tanpa sehelai kain pun, kecuali selimut tebal tosca yang di pakainya bersama Sasuke.

"Ah,"Keluh Hinata, saat dia merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Hinata berusaha berdiri dari posisinya, tapi semua itu hanya usaha tanpa hasil untuk Hinata. Hinata justru merasa semakin menjadi jadi rasa sakit yang ada pada dirinya.

"Pagi"Ujar Sasuke tanpa membuka pelupuk mata yang menyembunyikan onyx nya itu. Kemudian Sasuke segera duduk dan berbalik menindih Hinata.

 _Cup_

Sebuah ciuman pagi hari yang diberikan Sasuke sukses membuat pipi Hinata berwarna persis seperti makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke segera memalingkan pandangannya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan celana tidur yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Hikssss.."Tangis Hinata yang hanya terdengar olehnya.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku merasa sangat malu dan hina sekarang,bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan ku lebih rendah dari seorang anak pungut yang biasa kuterima dari Fugaku-sama?. Kenapa dia sampai menyentuhku? Aku tidak mengerti semua ini, aku tidak dapat menahan semuanya lagi, andai saja aku mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk segera beranjak dan melompat dari gedung ini .

"Makanlah sesuatu nanti"Perintah Sasuke sesudah dirinya berkemas dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku menurunkan selimut tebal yang menutupi wajahku, berusaha mendudukan perlahan tubuh rapuh ini di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menyentuhkan telapak kakiku perlahan dengan lantai yang teramat dingin. Kubawa selimut tosca ini sampai ke depan pintu kamar mandi milik Sasuke, perlahan aku masuk dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhku di _shower_.

"Kaa-san...hikssss..hikss"

"Tou-san...hiksss"

 **...**

Sudah tengah hari aku sudah membersihkan semua hal di kamar laki-laki yang tidak ingin kusebut namanya, aku menyuapi diriku dengan terpaksa karena sedari pagi belum juga mencerna apa-apa. Setelah menghabiskan dan membersihkan perlengkapan makan, aku hanya duduk di sofa karena rasa sakit masih melanda tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Mikoto-sama..,bawa aku pulang..kumohon"

"Aku harus pergi"Ujarku sembari berdiri di belakang pintu dan memegang gagang pintu baja itu dengan ragu.

 _ **krekk**_

Aku terkejut bukan main dan menatap takut pada seseorang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, sepertinya kemalangan sedang berada di pihakku maksudku selalu berada di pihakku. Sasuke menatapku tajam dan segera mendorong tubuhku hingga terjatuh di atas sofa setelah dia menutup pintu apartermennya,

"Kau mau pergi?"

"En.."

 _cup_

Sasuke memberiku ciuman sekilas yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan kasar, atas bawah dia menggigit pelan bibir ku yang membuat mulutku sedikit terbuka dan membuatnya dapat memainkan rongga mulutku. Aku tidak tahan lagi dan tidak sengaja menendang junior milik Sasuke yang membuatnya lengah, sekuat tenaga aku mencoba berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Aku berhasil membuka pintu tapi malangnya Sasuke sudah berada di belakangku dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya"Ujar Sasuke menyeramkan.

Aku masih berusaha membuka pintu yang sudah di halangi Sasuke, kali ini gagal karena Sasuke sudah memberinya _password_ dan aku kembali di jatuhkannya di atas sofa. Oh Kami-sama, satu tangan Sasuke mengunci kedua tanganku dan satunya lagi digunakannya untuk membuka re-sleting celana hitam pekatnya melihat dengan jelas junironya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengarahkannya pada bagian bawah tubuhku.

 _ **Srett**_

Sasuke merusak dress terusanku dengan merobeknya, celana dalam yang masih melekat di tubuhku segera diturunkannya dengan kedua kakiku yang tidak bisa lagi meronta karena kedua kaki Sasuke sudah menindihnya.

 **Blesh**

"Ah!" Pekikku saat Sasuke memasukan seluruh juniornya dalam satu kali hentakan.

"Kau belum boleh pergi"Bisik Sasuke sinis.

"Gomen.."Ujarku sebelum semuanya samar.

 **Hinata POV END**

 **TBC**

 **Don't Flame if you Don't like**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

 **Naruto dkk milik Mashahi Kishimoto**

 **Rate** : **M**

 **Warning : 18+ .Typo(S), OOC**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Don't Read if you Don't Like**

 _"Sasuke, maafkan aku..."_

 **Normal POV**

Hinata berusaha setengah mati untuk membuka pelupuk lavendernya, memandang sekeliling yang nampak asing, tidak disangka Hinata meneteskan air yang mengalir bagaikan anak sungai dari pelupuk lavendernya. Saat ini Hinata berada di atas tempat tidur _King Size_ , Hinata tahu pasti apa yang sudah terjadi dengan dirinya

 ** _Kring!_**

Hinata sudah mendengar telpon rumah itu berdering untuk sekian kalinya, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk mengangkat telpon yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya itu. Dengan seluruh rasa sakit, Hinata menggapai gagang telpon itu dan mendengar suara di seberang sana

 _"Ck, sudah bangun? Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu"_

 _"Jika kau berusaha untuk pergi lagi.."_

 _"Kau pasti tidak mau tahu akibatnya"_

 _ **tut**_

"Hiksss..."

Hinata melihat jam besar jati di sudut ruangan menunjukan pukul 12 siang, apa-apaan? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Membuatnya hampir mati rasa. Hinata melangkah perlahan ke arah kamar mandi dengan rasa lengket dan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

 **xxx**

 _ **Krekk**_

Permata rembulan Hinata membola saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di pangkal pintu dengan membawa seorang wanita, Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya dan tetap duduk di sofa saat Sasuke dan wanita berbau alkohol itu melewatinya. Hinata merasa takut, sedih bahkan marah terhadap laki-laki yang sudah merampas satu-satunya harta milik Hinata. Tapi.., nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Hinata tidak ingin berusaha kabur sekarang saat tubuhnya masih rapuh ,

"Hoam.."

 _"Ah...em...Sas.."_

 _"Lebih cepat...ah..."_

Hinata tidak bisa tidur dengan suara aneh yang terdengar oleh telinganya, Hinata melihat ke arah kamar Sasuke yang masih terang dan tidak tertutup sama sekali. Sasuke benar-benar mabuk, Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan selimut ungu muda yang di bawanya dan selimut itu merupakan satu-satunya pemberian Mikoto yang sempat di bawanya.

 **xxx**

"Keluar!"

Suara baritone itu sukses membangunkan Hinata di pagi buta, Hinata melihat wanita yang bersama Sasuke semalam keluar dengan cepat dari kamar Sasuke diikuti oleh Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah. Hinata berusaha tetap tenang seakan dia tidak melihat semuanya,

 **Blam**

"Dasar pelacur sialan!"

"Uchiha-san.. ingin di buatkan sesuatu?"Tanya Hinata gagu.

Sasuke hanya pergi ke kamar mandi dekat pintu tanpa membalas sepatah kata pun kalimat Hinata, Hinata yang awalnya masih mengantuk segera beranjak dari sofa untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Setelah cukup lama memasak di dapur, Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sasuke

"Uchiha-"Kalimat Hinata terpotong saat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan maut yang siap mengulitinya.

Hinata segera tersadar dari fikirannya saat tubuh atletis Sasuke sengaja menabraknya, Hinata jatuh tersungkur dengan mudahnya. Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas dan menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa takut Hinata berdiri sesegera mungkin dan mengekori Sasuke sampai ke ruang makan.

"Cepat!"

"Baik Uchiha-san"Balas Hinata sembari menyiapkan peralatan makan yang sebenarnya sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah dilaksanakan dengan baik, Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah dapur untuk ikut sarapan **tapi** di dapur. Sebelum Hinata sampai ke pangkal pintu dapur-

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?!"

"Em,Saya-"

"Makan di sini!" Titah Sasuke mutlak.

 **xxx**

Hinata kini merasa sangat canggung saat Sasuke sehari penuh berada di apartermen bersamanya, bagaimana tidak? dimana ada Sasuke pasti ada Hinata yang membuat Hinata susah.

 _ **ting tung**_

Hinata segera beranjak dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu, tentu dengan Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu di depannya dengan raut wajah datar tapi menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Teme!"

Seorang pria dengan bermata biru segera menerobos masuk ke apartermen Sasuke dengan menggandeng tangan seorang gadis bersurai pink yang tampak menangis. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan segera memberi sebuah pukulan di pelipis kanan pria berambut kuning itu

"Cukup Sasuke!"Teriak gadis musim semi itu.

"Jadi ini yang penting untukmu?!"Ujar Sasuke masih di liputi emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tentu Teme, Sakura hamil!"Balas Naruto sembari berusaha berdiri.

Hinata mematung di depan pintu dengan keadaan pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat, sedangkan Sakura masih menangis sembari membantu Naruto dan... Sasuke masih berdiri dengan gagah dan amarahnya.

"Aku membatalkan rapat dengan collega bisnis karenamu!"

"Tapi Sasuke-"Balas Sakura sesegukan.

"Gugurkan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera menghamburkan sejumlah uang di hadapan Sakura dan pergi dari apartermennya. Hinata berusaha tidak ikut campur, tapi... Hinata merasa sangat kasihan pada Sakura dan membantu Naruto menenangkannya.

"Siapa kau?"Selidik Naruto.

"Aku?, a-ku pembantu Uchiha-san"

"Ck, kau pasti sudah di tidurinya kan? Dia berubah sejak enam tahun yang lalu saat kami kelulusan SMA"

Hinata tersentak mendengar kalimat blak-blakan Naruto yang sangat benar, Hinata berusaha tidak kikuk dan memberikan segelas air untuk Sakura yang masih sesegukan. Hinata berharap dia dapat bertahan sampai Mikoto menjemputnya,

 **xxx**

Sudah dua hari, Sasuke belum juga pulang dan Hinata cukup mengkhawatirkannya, bukan karena apa-apa tapi Hinata masih mempunyai hati yang sangat baik. Hinata menunggu Sasuke di sofa sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara dirinya memohon pada Mikoto untuk menjemputnya,

 ** _Krekk_**

Sasuke membuka pintu apartermennya yang membuat Hinata segera berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat _sexy_ maksudnya berantakan, Hinata memapah Sasuke untuk tidur di atas sofa setelah dirinya menutup pintu.

"Aita?"

Hinata segera memberi segelas air putih pada Sasuke yang berbau alkohol, Hinata yang awalnya ingin segera pergi untuk menghindar segera terhenti saat tangan kekar Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke yang sedang tidur di sofa menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Hinata yang berada di karpet,

"Aita?"

 _Cup_

Sebuah kecupan hangat dan lembut di berikan Sasuke pada bibir Hinata, lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman dan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sasuke membuka dress terusan Hinata perlahan, Hinata menolak perlakuan itu tapi Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya yang membuat Hinata sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Ah..Uchi-.."

"Sasuke, sebut namaku.."

Sasuke membuka bajunya dan membuangnya sembarang, menurunkan re-sletingnya dan terlihat polos sama seperti Hinata, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang memainkan dua bukit Hinata yang kencang.

"Hen..Sas.."

Sasuke terlihat mengarahkan sebuah senyum pada Hinata sembari mengarahkan kepala juniornya pada selangkangan Hinata, Sasuke menggesek-gesekannya sambil menjilati payudara kanan Hinata yang nampak mengeras karena rangsangannya.

"Em..Sas..ah.."racau Hinata yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

 ** _Bles_**

Sasuke memasukan kepala kenjantanannya ke lorong vagina Hinata perlahan, Hinata sedikit meringis merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar berusaha menerobos daerah privasinya. Sasuke mendekatkan pinggulnya dan membuka selangkangan Hinata lebar, dalam satu hentakan semua junior Sasuke tenggelam dalam vagina Hinata yang menjepitnya.

"Ah!..ah..Sas.."

"Em..ah.."Balas Sasuke sembari mempercepat laju in out nya.

"Ah..Sas..hen..ah"

"Aku...ke..luar"

Setelah menumpahkan seluruh cairannya di dalam Hinata, tubuh Sasuke seketika ambruk di atas tubuh Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu hilang kesadaran.

 **xxx**

Pagi yang cerah burung-burung berkicau dan berhinggapan di jendela kamar Sasuke yang membuat Hinata segera terbangun dari mimpinya, saat Hinata terbangun dia menemukan dirinya tidur berdua bersama Sasuke. Hinata yang merasa mempunyai cukup tenaga itu segera mengambil dan memakai pakaiannya yang bergeletakan di ruang depan.

"Hikss..,aku sangat hina.."

Hinata berjalan perlahan ke arah teras balkon apartermen Sasuke, Hinata mengusap perlahan air matanya yang membuat matanya sembab dan membuat wajah cantiknya tampak pucat pasi. Hinata nekat mengambil kursi dan ingin melompat ke bawa sana, Well apartermen Sasuke ada di lantai ke-10 dan persentase untuk Hinata hanya 1%.

"Hikss..Kaa-san.."

 **Brukk**

Hinata terjatuh, benar terjatuh, bukan ke aspal panas yang menunggunya di bawah, melainkan ke dalam dekapan sang bungsu Uchiha. Hinata terlihat lemas dan segera di bawa Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hinata hanya diam sambil menundukan wajah yang sudah basah karena air mata, sedangkan Sasuke terus memaki sambil membanting beberapa barang di hadapan Hinata.

"Dasar!"

"Pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

 **xxx**

Sasuke sudah dua hari tidak masuk kerja, kerjaan Sasuke hanya memerintahkan Hinata ini itu di apartermennya sambil mengurus semua bisnisnya melalui telpon. Hari ini Sasuke sengaja memesan jasa salon pribadi untuk Hinata yang terlihat sangat kusut,

'Apa ini?'Batin Hinata saat dua wanita paruh baya memaskeri seluruh tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dengan dua wanita yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya, Hinata hanya diam bahkan setelah perawatannya selesai. Hinata merasa sakit akan perlakuan Sasuke yang tarik ulur, kadang baik dan memberi harapan hidup kadang..

"Buka bajumu"

Intruksi Sasuke saat dirinya masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kamar yang di tempati Hinata sementara,

"A-, aku sedang datang bulan Uchiha-Sama"Dusta Hinata.

Sasuke menatap tajam lavender Hinata sebelum dirinya berbalik dan pergi lagi dari apartermen,

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for Fav,Foll,Rev 3**


End file.
